


Backup Guardians Series: Naruto

by Ithillokte



Series: Backup Guardians Series [8]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Humor, Jiraiya will love the whole journey, Jiraiya won't let her stay untrained, Kagome will be a huge point of interest for both of them, Naruto will cling to Kagome, Shippo will cling to Naruto, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithillokte/pseuds/Ithillokte
Summary: When Kagome's original Guardian is corrupted and set to betray her, the Kami know they have to change this. To do this, they must go back to the beginning, and send a new Guardian to protect her, gaining what the original Guardian would have in her, and more. Welcome to my Otome-style fanfic. Each bachelor will have their own full length fanfiction! Kagome/Naruto
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Uzumaki Naruto, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Series: Backup Guardians Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791874
Kudos: 12





	Backup Guardians Series: Naruto

Tsunade smiled, happy that the shinobi she cared most about had returned after being away from the village for two years. Shizune stood off to her left side, and in front of her, Sakura had accompanied Jiraiya and Naruto, having met them on the way to report in to her. Naruto grinned cheekily at her.

“It’s been a long time you two. Your training proved to be fruitful I hope.”

Jiraiya took a casual hand on hip stance. “You think we would have come back without producing some results?”

Naruto gave her a thumbs up. “Mission accomplished, Baa-chan!”

Tsunade leaned forward. “Ah, I’m glad to hear it, show me what you got kid.”

“W-what right now?”

“I have someone I’d like you to go up again-”

A frantic knocking was heard. “Hokage-sama, this lady refuses to stay in the waiting room, and we can’t seem to stop her fro-”

The door opened, and in walked a Lady, of high born status, if the way she dressed was anything to go by. She wore a white Junihitoe with red fire licking up from the bottom hem in altering oranges and reds that shifted and faded in different patterns.. In the back was a great red sun, shimmered with gold. It trailed on the ground, with a splash of color from the gauze like bows the shifted back and forth between eachother, changing colors and finishes tied in one knot, then separated into individual color layers that overlapped creating other colors from mixing two. In the back, they formed a rose, the loops twisted into petal shapes. A wide red obi with whorling animated swirls and phoenixes flew in flocks over it, with a white obijime with the gauze layers wrapped together held it closed. A white and red juban peeked from under it, and at the opening of the sleeves. A halo of light seemed to cover her. Her features were delicate, and fine. But none could seem to remember exactly what she looked like. But everyone knew she was beautiful. Her headdress held a phoenix who's tail feathers extended back behind her, seperate from the bird itself, holding strands of her hair like a train. Everything about her screamed 'Goddess'

“Please excuse my rudeness, but your aides know not the importance of ‘requires immediate attention’. This matter involves the lives of this world and another. You all are at risk.”

She stood in the middle of the room, and waved her sleeve. No one knew what happened, until they realized that Sakura, Shikamaru, and Temari, who had been standing on the other side of the door before this Lady walked in, did not move or respond. Nor did they blink. Tsunade looked to the door, the shinobi assigned desk duty also was frozen.

“Do not fret. I’ve done nothing to them. It’s you four that I have. I have paused time temporarily, and removed you from it, but not the world. I am no threat to you, but one like myself, who is dying is. If you were to extensively search the oldest records, stories, and texts, you would only find his name here or there. Amatsu Mikaboshi was a great Star God. He was responsible for chaos in the world, he had quite the following. But there was a mortal who worked hard for a dream he had. He became a living god, and it wiped out the belief in the Star God. Man no longer wandered savagely, and just survived. They settled down and began to live. He was forgotten. Now he is insane with his own death and intends to take everything with him.”

She again waved her arm, and stilled with her hand extended in a ‘look around’ gesture. The room changed. It became a wasteland. There was nothing. No life. No plants. No insects. Storms raged over the earth. It was dark. The sky was no longer blue. The sun was a dark red and it pulsed every so often, stronger little by little each time. There were no oceans. No clouds. No stars. There were bones everywhere. And from everything.

“Do you see anything here? This is the fate of both this world and another if he is not stopped. I for one do not wish to die, as the sun that is dying from lack of sustenance is myself. I am Amaterasu. And I come with a great task. We are all interested in living, us Kami and Yokai included. This path is what will happen if the one to choose the path is left with the original guardian. Tsunade, please look in your grandfather’s journals. There is a prophecy I gave him long ago. I ask that you take a chance and read it. “

Naruto tried to speak. But he found that he couldn’t get any sound out of his throat. “Ah, dear Naruto. I am not done speaking. Do not worry, if you have patience, most of your questions will be answered. The important ones will be the ones that truly need to be asked.”

Jiraiya snorted in amusement at his student. Tsunade had Shizune run for the Hokage Journal of her Grandfather. Amaterasu looked at both Naruto and Jiraiya. “This Path-Walker, if she were to be called such, she is to be protected at all costs. She must first save her world, and then this one. Her path is not easy. She comes from a world with little to no true violence. She has grown in a world you all have only dreamt of. “ 

Amaterasu then showed them what her world looked like. It was peaceful. It wasn’t a city. It was a Metropolis. No where they looked was there any violence. She went around the land the girl lived on, forests, little villages, different cities, showed them aspects of her daily life, and they all noticed there were no shinobi, no fighting, no milital force, beyond helpful police officers. They saw her world’s education standards, and were a little shocked to realize that their kids went to school until they were almost two decades old, and that this schooling was mandatory by the government. Many of the young graduates could then, and most often did choose to continue their education for a career. They saw a world of contentment. They saw technology, and achievement.

“This world is dying. It is the path of Hell. To save it, she will fall into her world’s violent, bloody past where life is taken so easily that death and suffering is a part of every day life to all inhabitants. Happiness is fleeting and rare. The wars in her world are not secret like here. They are fought among the masses, in the open. When World Wars break out, millions and billions die. She holds knowledge of how to stop the wars entirely. She holds knowledge of everything you wish for this world to be. She has access to vast amounts of information. She knows how to bring this world to peace like hers. She holds both world’s salvation.”

She did not show them the past. Instead she showed them what their world would look like with out her to guide it, before it would eventually die off. The huge war, the devastating battles, the death, the pain and suffering. She showed them the Chakra tree that imprisoned everyone across the world in it’s roots. She showed them what the Death of a world looked like.

Then she showed them what could be, should they be successful. The peace, the happiness. She showed them making changes to become better, more unified, increasing the quality of life for everyone around her, and thus the village, her tactics spreading, bettering the world, her going to villages in peace, and helping them solve problems. She even showed Suna how their water problem was solved.

“For this to happen, I ask that these two go back and help her with her tasks. They will be great, and a very difficult road lies before her. She will require more than just basic protection. Her Original Guardian will kill her if given the chance. There is no way to save him. He will become corrupted. You must help her endure what she must, build her up to what she needs to be. You, Naruto, must give her everything you can.”

Naruto seemed a bit confused. But he still couldn’t speak. She wasn’t done yet. Jiraiya and Tsunade, however. Both sets of eyes widened at the implications.

“In return, Not only will she save both of these worlds, but she will build them up in ways you have all dreamt. Whatever you give her Naruto, she will give you in return. And she is beyond worthy of such. Be careful with her, Naruto. Jiraiya. Both will need Guidance, in great amounts. Tsunade has the village, and though I am holding time frozen for most of the duration of this quest, She must still remain here to watch over it. Thus Jiraiya, you must go with Naruto. They will both have need of you. It is not without it’s own rewards, however. You will have tales of epic proportions to tell. Many new things to learn, different powers, how to use them, techniques, abilities, cultures, myths, legends, education, places, people. All of it. I will allow you to summon your toads in that world as well.”

Jiraiya blinked. Leaving so soon? Again? He just got here, he didn’t even have time to check out the hot springs! But the lure of what was offered was incredibly tempting. He didn’t see why he should be unhappy with it, he was going whether he liked it or not. He wondered if the girl would be hot. Too bad she was being given to Naruto. Talk about luck. He nodded. 

Amaterasu smiled, and shot a glance at Tsunade. She would see about helping these two past their hold ups. Perhaps she would find someone for the Sages to move on with? Well, once that black mold that was growing within Konoha was removed… Then she would give them both things they deserved. That bastard did take away Tsunade’s partner after all. He wasn’t supposed to die. She would remedy that later. For now, however…

She turned to Tsunade. “I am pausing time, yourself included while they are gone. Use the week to look for what needs to be found. I also suggest getting the proper forms ready. You understand why they must go, yet you are not happy with it. I understand this. They are important to you. Fret not, the girl will change the fates of those around you for the better. The corrupted path shall not be walked. She will make her own. I also know that you will like her immensely. Know that I would not send them if I did not have to. You are after all, my children. What mother wishes to send her children into war?”

Tsunade sighed and nodded. Amaterasu let go of Naruto’s mouth. Immediately, he began speaking. “So when do we leave? Do we have time to pack stuff? I mean three years is a long time to go without renewing some of my clothes. I’d like to pick up some Kunai and stuff too. And ramen.”

Amaterasu laughed. “I've already changed your pouches. They will never run out. I’ve done the same for your armor. Just clothes are required, and I recommend picking up additional sizes too. You will be growing.”

“Yes Granny Amaterasu.”

Amaterasu’s eyebrow twitched up into her brow. Tsunade flashed to Naruto’s other side, and both Sannin whacked him for his insolence.

“Naruto, that is not how you address a Kami! It’s Hai Kami-Sama! Now say it!” Tsunade ranted in his ear. The look of fear on his face and his very quick "HaiKamiSama!" had Amaterasu snickering.

“Ah Kitsune. If Inari was here, she’d take him to task. Your lucky it’s me. I am the Sun Goddess after all. I do suggest you hop to it. I’m giving you three hours to prepare, and meet back here where we will then depart, whether your ready or not.” Jiraiya wasted no time at that and hopped out a window, heading to a supply shop, he needed more stuff for his books and storage scrolls, then the clothing shop. Oh and to get soap. Lots of Soap. Girls didn’t like dirty smelly men who’d been traveling for a while. He had to be much cleaner than normal.

Naruto gulped and headed for the opposite side window. Shizune finally came back into the room with the books. She had been weirded out. Everyone was perfectly still. She gave the books to Tsunade. Tsunade groaned. Great. More paperwork. She was never getting out of this desk. She opened the book and started reading, trying to find where this prophecy was. She had a while to go.

Amaterasu smirked, and then touched her desk, and made it invincible without anyone’s knowledge. “If you’d like, You are welcome to start. You have three hours to get some done so that you might have a chance to leave early. Oh, and here, for your troubles. I know you need a drink.”

She materialized a whole keg of sake in the corner of the room. “It will never run dry dear. I know you’ll need it, but please don’t overdo it.” Tsunade looked at the keg. The day just got better. She grabbed a drink, and sat down to do more paperwork. Tsunade didn’t know how much Amaterasu was assisting her. It was magic Sake. It helped her to focus. It didn’t get her drunk, but it did help her relax. Soon the amount of paperwork was mitigated to only four stacks in the filing room to do. The rest was waiting to be filed.

Naruto returned. He had finished packing, and had even eaten some ramen. He hadn’t eaten in quite a while, since before entering the gates.

Jiraiya had returned a half hour later, giving his ‘I just finished looking at naked women’ look. He’d definitely been to the hot springs, and he had gone inside them with the girls to evaluate. There was no way he didn’t take this opportunity. He had definitely done some groping. Naruto gave him a suspicious glare, knowing he could do nothing about him. However, they were ready to depart. 

“I do hope the sake helps you focus well on your works, Tsunade. They will be back in a week. Let us take our leave. Come, Guardian, and Guide Of The Chosen.”

Jiraiya seemed shocked and then pleased at his title. Naruto blinked ‘Guardian?’

And with that, she snapped her fingers, and they were standing beside a decrepit old well just outside Konoha.

  
She shifted forms then. A giant wolf stood in her place. Red marking whorled and swirled up her paws, back, chest, tail, and head. Her eyes looked like they glowed a super pigmented blue from within, and they were deeper in color than both Naruto’s and his father’s, Minato. They were beautifully clear, and one could not help but stare at them. White wisps of light seemed to extend from her back, and cradle the mass amount of bright rainbow fire that extended from her back. Jiraiya whistled in his head. She was not only massive, but held her own markings. If there was any doubt about it before, it was gone now. This was definitely a Goddess.

“Naruto, don’t let your teacher look at her wrong. She is my Chosen. She should be respected. Besides, she holds the key to calming the fox within you. Once he truly calms, he will most likely become possessive of her, and will want to protect her. He has always felt comforted in my presence. He also most likely went silent when I mentioned one of my children, Inari. If she saw what he had been doing, being busy in the world your about to go to, guiding the foxes in that world, she would have shaped him up so very quickly. He would no longer be a red. He would have been forced to turn silver, as the last great fox of your world. Don’t be afraid to ask her to whip him in to shape if he becomes unruly. All you have to do is pray to her. She will hear you.”

Jiraiya’s eyes just about popped out of his head at that admission. She ushered first Naruto, and then Jiraiya to the well with her snout. 

“Let's get this party started then, shall we?” and them pushed them both into the well with her tail, and jumped after them.


End file.
